


Change Your Mind

by Lennyways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because of Reasons, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punk Castiel, Top Castiel, okay mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennyways/pseuds/Lennyways
Summary: Dean should have never come to this club. The music sucks, the drinks suck and the blue-haired guy who spills his drink all over him is... actually really hot.





	

Dean had never felt more out of place in his life. The flashing lights were slowly but surely giving him a headache and the electronic music was deafening, not even improved by the various drinks the club offered. Which was another thing Dean couldn’t wrap his head around, apparently people here weren’t drinking anything that wasn’t looking like it was radioactive.

He’d lost sight of Charlie at least an hour ago and had spent his time thinking about various favors she owed him after dragging him here, all because she wanted to meet up with some girl she’d met in an online game and didn’t want to go alone. Not that Dean would have let her anyways, but he still didn’t like it here. In fact, he thought, if he’d been supposed to meet someone here, he probably would have cancelled the whole thing, but Charlie had taken one look at the girl she was meeting and Dean hadn’t seen her since. He wondered if he should start looking for her, if just to tell her he was leaving, but in the end decided interrupting Charlie and whatever-her-name-was wasn’t worth it.

Thankfully, Charlie apparently remembered she wasn’t here alone shortly after and announced that she was leaving with Alex, so _that_ was mystery girl’s name, and that Dean could come with them, but she strongly advised against it. Before Dean really understood what was going on, Charlie had hugged him and vanished again, leaving Dean to contemplate why it had ever seemed like a good idea to move in with Charlie.

There was no way he was going home right now, there were some things he just didn’t need to hear ever again, but staying here also wasn’t an option. In the end, Dean decided to head over to the Roadhouse where he at least fit in, only to bump into some guy on his way out, causing him to spill an electric blue drink all over Dean.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Dean sighed at the same time with the other guy, the exasperation in his voice as clear as in Dean’s. For what felt like the first time this evening, Dean felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, intensifying when he noticed that apparently he wasn’t the only one feeling out of place here, even if he at least looked the part. Studying him, Dean noticed not only the same discomfort he felt mirrored in the other’s face, no, the longer he looked the more aware he became that holy shit, this guy was hot.

His hair was a dark mess, even though Dean thought there was also blue mixed in there, matching his eyes that caught Dean’s own, mesmerizing even in the low light. There were rings through one of the guy’s eyebrows and another one through his lip and even though Dean would have sworn piercings did nothing for him five minutes ago, he suddenly was hit by the desire to know what that ring would feel like against his lips.

It was only then that he became aware of the fact that he was standing there staring like an idiot at the guy whose drink he’d spilt, he probably only wanted a new one and was wondering what the hell was wrong with Dean already.

“Uhm, sorry about your drink. You want me to get you a new one?”

The guy smiled and nodded and said something Dean didn’t understand over the pulsing of the music, then suddenly grabbed his hand to pull Dean after him. Dean followed him, too stunned to do anything else. When they were outside, he loosened his grip on Dean’s hand, speaking again.

“Sorry for that, but you seemed to want to get out of there as much as me. And I said I’d love that new drink, just anywhere else if that’s fine with you. I’m Castiel, by the way.”

Dean swallowed nervously before responding.

“I’m Dean. You know the Roadhouse? How about that?”

Castiel grinned.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

His hand never left Dean’s, not for the whole walk there, and while Dean absent-mindedly thought it should be awkward, it really wasn’t. Once they’d started talking, they never stopped and it was halfway through their third beer at the Roadhouse that Dean realized he had no idea when he had that much fun just talking the last time. Not that he’d mind doing anything more, especially since there were the black lines of tattoos peeking out under Castiel’s clothes and Dean really wanted to know how those looked like in full, but just talking was fine too. Castiel was uncomplicated, with a dry sense of humor and a way of listening to him that made Dean talk much more than he ever intended to.

Still, when the bar gradually emptied, Dean and Castiel decided to call it a night too, the initial awkwardness making an unpleasant return when they stopped in front of the Roadhouse. Dean’s thoughts were swirling in his head, he gathered the courage to just kiss Castiel only to feel it vanish again as he prepared to close the gap between them and for the first time, Castiel seemed unsure what to do as well.

Dean didn’t really know how it happened, but somehow they ended up standing close enough for him to feel Castiel’s breath on his face, eyes involuntarily dropping down, catching on the silver glint of the lip ring. When he looked back up, meeting Castiel’s eyes, he had come impossible closer and suddenly closing the last distance wasn’t hard at all, Castiel’s lips smooth and soft under his, his tongue hot and wet where it licked across Dean’s lower lip, making him sigh. There was another piercing in Castiel’s tongue, a small silver ball Dean hadn’t noticed before, but now, sliding against his own tongue, it was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Dean had no idea how long they stood there, slowly mapping out each other’s mouths, fingers brushing over backs and tangling in hair, but at one point, it simply wasn’t enough and they pulled back almost simultaneously when their kisses grew deeper, more passionate. Castiel offered his hand and Dean took it, gladly following Castiel until they stopped in front of a familiar house.

“I had no idea you lived so close to me,”

Dean remarked, the sight of the colorful windows of “Angel’s Ink” making him smile as always when he passed the tattoo studio on his way to work.

“I don’t, actually,” Castiel answered, still distracted by the lock on the door, “or, I do now but I only really moved here a week ago. I’m taking over this place from my brother.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yes, exactly. He has bigger plans, wants to travel, but for me, this is perfect.”

Castiel grinned at Dean over his shoulder as he finally managed to unlock the door, gesturing for Dean to follow him inside. Dean had barely stepped through a second door upstairs that apparently led to the living area when Cas kissed him again, making the door slam shut behind them as Dean stumbled against it. Then, there only was the heat of Castiel’s mouth on his, hands grabbing at his hair and desire shooting through him, leaving him straining against the zipper of his Jeans within minutes.

When Cas left his mouth to trail kisses down his neck, occasionally sucking light marks into Dean’s skin, Dean let his hands wander down to grab Castiel’s ass and grind against him, the friction of their erections rubbing together making them both moan. They separated long enough to get rid of their shoes and jackets and then Castiel was once again pulling Dean after him, Dean chuckling lightly at the thought of this already becoming a theme for them.

His laughter faded to a barely concealed whimper when they reached the bedroom and Castiel pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, revealing pictures decorating his entire torso. There were letters in a language Dean didn’t understand, a geometric design wrapping around his left arm and over his shoulder and holy fuck were those nipple piercings? Enraptured, Dean stepped closer, kissing Cas deeply as his fingers found the small silver rings in each of Castiel’s nipples, tugging lightly at them and grinning through the kiss when it made Cas moan.

His plan of continuing just like that was disrupted when Cas stepped back, his eyes never leaving Dean’s as he slowly slid of his pants and his underwear, revealing even more tattoos covering his legs, almost coming close to touching his dick. They were only abstract flashes of color at first, even though Dean was sure they were part of a bigger picture. Dean suddenly became aware he was still wearing far too much clothes, so he unceremoniously tugged his shirt off, dropping it somewhere on the floor before crashing his lips into Castiel’s again, one hand sneaking between them to close around Castiel’s dick, already slick with precome.

Dean almost growled in frustration when Cas moved out of his reach again, although the sight of him sprawled out on the bed, an almost predatory glint in his eyes was more than enough to compensate him. “Fuck, Cas, you’re beautiful,” Dean breathed before attempting to join Cas on the bed, only for Cas to shake his head, smirking.

“Get rid of your pants first and then lay on your back for me, can you do that?”

Dean only nodded, breathlessly doing as Cas had said, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. His hands wandered to touch himself, only for Cas to catch and stop them and then Castiel’s mouth was wrapped around the head of his dick and it took Dean every last bit of restraint to not buck up in the wet heat enveloping him. He felt Cas grin around him before pulling of, licking a stripe along the underside of Dean’s dick before taking him back in, tongue swirling around the head and along with the feeling of Castiel’s piercing, it was almost enough to make Dean come right then.

“Cas, wait,” he moaned, Castiel taking him in until his cock hit the back of Cas’ throat before pulling off again, a satisfied smile playing around his lips.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Castiel’s voice was frustratingly steady, so instead of answering him straight away, Dean pulled him fully on top of him before grinding up against him, the smooth slide of their cocks against each other making both of them gasp.

“Want you to fuck me, Cas,” Dean panted before crushing their mouths together in a deep kiss. When they separated, Castiel smoothly rolled over to dig around in his nightstand, retrieving both lube and condoms while giving Dean a beautiful view of the tattoo on his back, a falcon with wings that expanded over the back of Castiel’s arms, making it look like it moved with every motion Cas made.

Before he got a chance to comment on it, Cas was done and a slick finger circling around his hole made Dean forget everything he was about to say, even more so when Castiel slowly pushed his finger in and all that he could do was whimper. Still, Cas took it slow, taking what felt like an eternity fucking Dean first with one, then with two fingers, slowly and carefully while he used the other hand to play with Dean’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching ever so often, accompanied by a twist of his other hand so his fingers would graze Dean’s prostate.

It wasn’t long before Cas had reduced Dean to a whimpering mess, pushing back against his fingers.

“God, Cas, fuck me, please,” Dean almost begged, back arching off the bed when Cas increased the tempo and added a third finger.

“Cas, please, I’m ready, just fuck me!”

Dean whimpered at the sudden loss of Castiel’s fingers, but they were soon replaced by the head of his cock, rubbing over Dean’s hole over and over without actually pushing in, no matter how much Dean tried to push back to finally get Castiel inside him again. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Cas had mercy, slowly sliding in until his balls were flush with Dean’s ass. Dean moaned at feeling so perfectly full before rolling his hips just a little, urging Cas to move already.

Castiel pressed a light kiss to Dean’s lips before complying, pulling out almost completely and slamming back in, Dean’s moan almost a scream as he hit his prostate perfectly. Castiel set a hard and fast pace, Dean’s fingers digging in the back of his legs, hips thrusting up to meet him, trying to take him as deep as possible.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m so close,” Dean cried out, causing Cas to slightly change his angle, breathing out between moans:

“Are you going to come for me, Dean? Just on my cock?”

Dean nodded frantically, whimpering as Cas nailed his prostate again and again, heat building up inside of him, so close to being released.

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas commanded breathlessly and with his next thrust, Dean felt pleasure overtaking him, vision whiting out as he came all over his chest and stomach, Castiel pounding into him even as he slowly came down from his high.

It wasn’t long though before Dean felt Castiel’s hips stutter too, moaning Dean’s name as he came inside him, burying his head in Dean’s shoulder. Smiling softly, Cas eventually raised his head, pulling out and getting rid of the condom before sagging down next to Dean. For a while they just let their breathing return to normal, trading soft kisses in between, eventually cleaning themselves up.

When he woke up, Dean felt momentarily disoriented, remembering he’d planned to leave, but Castiel’s bed had been so soft and Cas’ head had fit so perfectly on his chest that he didn’t want to stand up ever again. Although the smell of bacon that came from somewhere certainly was a strong temptation. In the end, it was Cas sticking his head through the door, announcing breakfast and after that a possible round two that got Dean out of the bed.

He didn’t stay gone for too long though since Cas seemed just as eager for a second round as Dean and even after that they didn’t leave the bed for quite a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More porn! I'm still trying to get a hang of this, so don't judge too hard :D
> 
> Comments and Feedback are always appreciated!!
> 
> Or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://lennyways.tumblr.com)! (pretty please?)


End file.
